Various postal services have determined that it would be convenient to serve users of postage stamps with means to purchase the postage stamps through automatic teller machines.
Such automatic teller machines are designed to handle currency of a certain size and thickness. It is also desirable in postage stamp construction to provide identification codes to identify stamp by lot number or other information.
It is to the configuration of postage stamps on and as part of a laminate of currency size configuration that is the subject matter of the instant invention.